Goodbyes and Greetings
by Noeyyy
Summary: Mikan has to go join her mother and as she's sitting in her room for her last hour at the academy, she reminisces and is made to face her hardest goodbye ever. Happy Ending, I swear. Twoshot. COMPLETE! Natsume x Mikan all the way. R & R please.
1. Little Wonders

**A/N: Alright, so this here is my first ever songfic, so please take it easy on me. I was in the car, my ipod was on shuffle and BAM the idea for a twoshot songfic. I just HAD to write it. It was like a pebble in the shoe. This also mainly why I haven't written the 8th chapter of 'Rewind'. **

****

Seriously, my outlet for fluff has become fanfics...

This song is called 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas

* * *

**Little Wonders: The Departure**

Mikan's POV

_Let it go_

Mikan Sakura sat on the edge of the bed in her dormitory, spacing out as she pondered on events and reminisced on memories. Her eyes swept her almost empty dorm; this was her last hour at Alice Academy. Her last time in this room.

_Let it roll right off your shoulders_

She had spent the morning bidding emotional farewells with all of her friends. Hotaru. Ruka. Inchou. Anna. Permy. Nonoko.

_Don't you know?_

She had decided to join her mother as she left the academy. Mikan wanted to be there to support her and provide her companionship. She also wanted to spend time with her. If possible, to take back the twelve years of her absence, to fill the void.

_The hardest part is over_

There was no longer the Elementary School Principal there to mess up their lives. In some ways, there was a new-found peace for all of them. However – and to the disappointment of so many people – Yuka was still a wanted criminal, and thus had to flee immediately. In fact, Mikan's decision to leave with her was sudden. Too sudden.

_Let it in, let your clarity define you_

Mikan took a deep breath. There's no going back now and she didn't regret her decision. Burning determination blazed in her eyes – a trait which she inherited from her mother. She will be strong for her mother. She was not about to let her suffer all on her own again. Not any more. It was even worth leaving her friends.

_In the end _

But it's not like it will be forever. She will see them again. That was a promise. She was still Mikan and they were still her cherished friends. Those were bonds that were impossible to break.

_You will only just remember how it feels_

But there was something that they gave to her, of the utmost value, that no one could take away from her... the memories.

_Our lives are made, in these small hours_

How many happy memories and adventures had she shared with them? Everything. They had become her family. The past year and a half had certainly been the best in her life. It was thanks to them. It was those experiences that would be with her forever.

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

The discovery of her Alice; the gaining of friends (some harder to win over than others); the Alice festival; the Christmas Ball (at which Mikan found herself blushing at the memory); the Hana Hime adventures; the discovery of her mothers past. All of that had happened here at the Academy. This place was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_Time falls away, but these small hours still remain_

Now she had to leave the academy. But somehow, it was okay. They could take the place itself away, but not all the times she'd shared with dear friends within it. A reminiscent smile graced Mikan's features.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

The auburn haired twelve-year-old stood up. She took a few steps towards her small suitcase and grabbed the handle. Standing tall and firm, she knew it. She was ready. Everything was all set... almost.

_Let it shine, until you feel it all around you_

She was told to wait for an escort to take her to the front gates to meet with her mother. Her smile adjusted itself into a smirk because she had an inkling as to who it might be. Right on cue, there was a soft knock at her door. Her smirk was wiped right off as she hurriedly dragged her suitcase towards the exit.

_And I don't mind_

She stopped just before the door, bracing herself for what might be on the other side. Was she really ready for … this? Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she extended her hand. Carefully placing it on the brass handle, she slowly and cautiously turned it.

_If it's me you need to turn to_

As expected – and secretly feared – there stood before her a crimson eyed boy with lengthy jet black hair. Mikan's heart skipped a beat for at least a good three seconds. It was Natsume. It was unmistakably and undeniably Natsume.

But there was something slightly unusual about him. Instead of the wild roaring flames of his crimson orbs, it was strangely calm. But it was full of sadness. Such a deep heartache. The intensity of his gaze forced Mikan to cringe in the slightest. Here he was... the last thing to settle.

_We'll get by_

She held his eager glare with unfaltering conviction. They stared for who knows how long. Drinking in each others features, burning the image into their minds. The connection was unbelievably strong. It made Mikan feel weak at her knees, but she tried her best to stand firm.

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

She won't see Natsume for so long. Never argue with him, never provide him company. Never share a moment like this in a long time. That was their limit, her knees finally collapsed. She tumbled forward only to find herself nestled surprisingly comfortably on Natsume's chest. He had caught her and was embracing her tenderly in his arms.

_Our lives are made, in these small hours_

Mikan didn't adjust her position, she just held on for dear life. Natsume didn't seem to mind either. This moment was to be cherished. It may well be their last...

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

They caressed each other for almost an eternity. But it wasn't enough. So long as it wasn't forever, it wasn't enough. Mikan felt Natsume tighten his grip on her waist and back. She could tell he didn't want to let go but he had to and it was tearing him apart. In that instant, she found herself wondering what she had done to deserve him.

_Time falls away_

In the beginning they were far from friends. He was cold. But gradually, over time, they became closer. They each found themselves a spot in each other's heart. And after the myriad of moments they had shared in the time that had passed in the blink of an eye, here they were.

_But these small hours still remain_

Mikan silently whispered to his chest, "I love you, Natsume." They were words that she had been longing to say but found extremely difficult to. If it had taken any effect at all, Natsume didn't voice it. Instead, he clutched her even tighter. It hurt.

_All of my regret, will wash away somehow_

"Selfish," he muttered so softly that Mikan wasn't sure if she heard right. She hummed in askance. "I don't want you to leave," he breathed, "it's selfish." At those words Mikan felt herself shudder. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave _him_. She wanted to stay like this forever. How could she go abandoning him, when it was obviously causing him a hundred years of pain?

_But I cannot forget, the way I feel right now_

Mikan couldn't help it any more, she looked up at Natsume, beads of tears glistening at the base of her eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of her crying face. The pool of water that had been threatening to fall finally gave way to gravity and rolled slowly down her face. He looked torn; unable to choose between letting her go to wipe it away or keep holding and watch as they continued to pour down her face.

_In these small hours, these little wonders_

But she had to leave. Her resolve was solid – although apparently able to be wavered by a certain someone. Putting Natsume out of his miserable dilemma, she pulled away. She sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

_These twists and turns of fate_

She replaced a smile onto her tear streaked face and with a shaky voice managed, "I'll come back." She clutched her fist to her heart, "That's a promise."

_Oh, these twists and turns of fate_

Natsume spoke in response, squeezing her arms, "Then I'll be waiting here for you... that's a promise."

_Time falls away but these small hours, these small hours, still remain, still remain_

That promise had put Mikan at incredibly ease. It seemed unbreakable. They looked again at each other; Mikan smiling sadly and Natsume gazing down with a stoic expression. That was settled now and she was ready.

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

"Goodbye, Polka Dots," Natsume spoke, finally managing a smirk. Mikan narrowed her eyes at him but she smiled anyway.

_Time falls away_

"Not yet," she said pointedly as she broke from Natsume's grasp. She let his hand fall to his side but caught one in hers just in time.

_But these small hours_

She walked past him, dragging her suitcase in one hand and Natsume in the other. Natsume's body gave a jolt as his arm was pulled across his trunk and he was forced to turn around. Mikan's grinning face was looking back at him, "You're still my escort, aren't you?

_These little wonders, still remain._

**I hope you liked it =] The idea was amazing in my head, and I guess I don't do it much dignity when I write it, but nonetheless, it's here for you to read. Initially, I wasn't going to put this up because I didn't think it was that good. But I need the feedback. So REVIEW!**

**Also, this is a TWOSHOT! Since I am not depressing or cruel enough to leave it at that. Like most people, I need my happy ending. I haven't written the second chapter. But as a sneak peek: It is also a songfic but to 'All My Life' by Thirsty Merc. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. All My Life

**Sorry for the really long wait. It was always on my mind and I always said I'd do it but I was never inspired to. Now, the night before school at 11pm, I finally felt compelled to continue it. Thank you for the feedback for the first chapter and I do hope you enjoy this one. It may be a little bit of a lot mushy but, hey, when you half force yourself to write, things happen.**

**The song is called 'All My Life' by Thirsty Merc.**

****

And without further ado...

_Riing! Riing!_

Natsume groaned and shuffled in his bed.

_Riing! Riing!_

The boy grunted irritably at the incessant ringing. Reluctantly, he brought an arm up to his side desk and fumbled for the phone. Finally getting his grip onto it, he flipped it open and roughly rested it on his ear.

"What?" he growled. Seventeen year olds need their sleep.

The voice that came form the other end of the line showed the opposite enthusiasm. In a sing-song tone it chirped, "Natsume-kun, good morning!"

Half asleep, crimson eyes twitched. He knew this voice anywhere; and he despised it. "What the hell, Narumi?" the boy spat viciously and as he glanced at the clock, his tone turned to acid, "What do you want at 4 in the morning?"

"Dear, dear," the other voice chided, "it's been five years since you were in my class and you're still the same old grumpy pants."

Natsume's response came dangerously low. "Get to the point, Naru, because if that's all you called to tell me about, I will burn you so bad your corpse will be unrecognisable."

Narumi clearly sweat dropped but soon he regained his cheery self. In a very matter of fact tone he state, "Oh, no, no. I just thought you'd like to know that Mikan-chan is coming back this morning. She should just be arriving at the front gates about now. Perhaps you'd feel compelled to greet her?"

Natsume's eyes widened and crimson eyes flashed, "..."

"So are you going?"

But the line was already dead.

* * *

_Today, I left my house and I started walking  
Barefooted out to the water,  
My eyes won't sleep._

Natsume was speeding through the corridors but it still wasn't fast enough. _Why the hell didn't anybody tell me earlier?_ The moment he heard that one name, all thoughts of sleep abruptly left his mind. He was still in his sweats and shirt but he could not care less. He'd pulled a parka on and was straight out the door. It only took that one name. _Mikan_.

_And I walked out to the bridge,  
Where I once had met you.  
I could feel your footsteps,  
Under my feet._

The trees lining the outdoor pathways became a blur of green. He couldn't think straight. His feet were automatically making their way to the front gates. In the same way it saddened him so think this was the path she took five years ago when she left, his destination brought new hope. The gate. The place where, six and a half years ago, they had first met. Where, hidden behind his mask, he had tried to break out of this hell of a school only to find Narumi and a mysterious bystander. The very girl who'd mean the world to him for days to come.

_But now there's nothing I can do,_

Natsume missed her. He missed her so much he wanted to scream until his throat ran dry and his lungs imploded. Would it all be over in the next few minutes? Would she be there? Or would he be left alone again?

_All my life.  
I've waited here for you,  
To make my dreams come true.  
The force to get me through._

How long had Natsume been waiting? Since the day she left. That day, five years ago, when for that one brief moment it was only the two of them. Every time he remembered the final embrace they shared, a chill ran down his spine.

_All my life.  
Like waves upon the sand,  
the ocean meets dry land.  
My heart is in your hands.  
Yeahh._

And in that fleeting moment, they exchanged words that would be his reason for living to this day. She promised that she'd come back. He promised he'd be waiting here for her. There was so much confidence in that vow that Natsume's resolve could never be shaken.

And so he waited.

_I know,  
I must be crazy or superstitious  
But I swear I thought that maybe,  
You'd be here._

But was she really coming back? Was it really the day? Will the other end of the promise be kept? Doubts threatened to intoxicate Natsume's thoughts. His heart pumped more and more rapidly as he proceeded round the curb. The branches and leaves seemed to pull back almost animatedly as the gate came to view.

And there she was.

_But now, I look around. You're in all my senses  
But it breaks my heart to see the view so clear._

Stopped in his tracks, he stood and stared in disbelief. It was her. Her soft auburn hair was plaited down her back. It was longer now. _It suits her._ She wore army print knickerbockers and a hooded jacket. Her rucksack was worn and dirty, reflecting in what couldn't be washed, the trials she'd experienced. However, Natsume noted, despite the bags beneath them, her eyes shone as brightly and with the same burning determination as before.

Her head turned to him and those fierce eyes met his bewildered ones. For the first time in far too long, Natsume experienced the most angelic smile he had ever seen in his lifetime.

_You say you only needed time  
But time has been so cruel  
And there's nothing I can do._

He no longer needed proof. The way his stomach leapt as soon as their eyes met was proof enough. That face, those eyes, that smile. That was what he'd been missing. She had had to go. It was her choice and he supported it until now. But it was complete torture to have just found the one thing that made your life worthwhile and lose it again all too soon.

_All my life.  
I've waited here for you.  
To make my dreams come true.  
The force to get me through._

How long he stood there, Natsume didn't know. It could've been an eternity for all he cared. He didn't even pay attention to the breath-taking scenery that was the academy grounds as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the greenery. He barely noticed that Yuka and Shiki were accompanying Mikan and were in the process of being welcomed by Yukihara. The only other thing that had the slightest chance of crossing his mind was getting to her.

_All my life.  
Like waves upon the sand.  
The ocean meets dry land.  
My heart is in your hands.  
Yeahh._

Natsume wasn't aware that he'd started running. The events passed in a blur. He could only notice the growing figure of Mikan Sakura as he got closer and closer. He watched in bliss as her face turned into one of amusement and fondness as she watched him draw near. Natsume was becoming drunk off of her presence and perhaps that's what explained his next actions.

_All my life  
I've waited here for you.  
To make my dreams come true__  
__A force to get me through._

He kissed her.

A soon as he got there, his body moved by itself. It was an urge so powerful and prolonged it could be described as akin to instinct. Completely absorbed in the spur of the moment, the boy was oblivious as the adults whipped their heads around. Their faces going from surprise to realisation to knowing smiles.

_All my life.  
Like waves upon the sand.  
The ocean meets dry land.  
My heart is in your hands._

With every ounce of passion in his system, Natsume poured in his couped up feelings. It was as if he'd waited his whole life for this moment and every fibre of his being screamed that it was right. Only when he felt at least some of it in return did he stop. Mikan was so shocked in the beginning that she took a while to respond.

They parted and a blush crept onto her cheeks. His hands, which were cupping her checks fell down and intertwined themselves with hers. They stared at each other and bathed in the relief of each other's presence.

_All my life.  
I've waited here for you  
To make my dreams come true.  
A force to get my through._

Natsume pointed to himself, "I waited. I kept my promise."

She beamed. "And I'm back."

Those words meant so much to the two that they merely remained silent afterward. They seemed to be ringing in his ears. _I'm back. I'm back. I'm back._

_All my life.  
I waited for you.  
All my life. _

"Go on, get out of here." A wary voice called from somewhere far away. They're heads snapped around to find three exasperated and amused adults watching them. This sent even Natsume blushing.

Before he could come up with a response, his arm was yanked across his body and before he knew it he was being dragged away. Just like the time he escorted Mikan to the gate before she left, except this time her reason was, "You heard them!"

In that instant Natsume could only think one thing. _It was worth the wait._

**There, the promised happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I've honestly pictured this situation in my head way to many times. Now that it's finished, I'm extremely relieved to not have that on my shoudlers anymore. School is well underway and it's indeed pretty hectic. One less thing to worry about. Good news is now I can focus on Rewind exclusively. Thank you for reading and I'd love a review.**


End file.
